


Bakery

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [28]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Adorable, Bakery AU, Cussing, F/F, Henry's a jerk, How Do I Tag, I don't like putting Henry in my fics, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jane's a pastry snob, Kat and Anne are always moods, Pining, This is a long one, but don't, but it's a good source of drama, but then just dissolves into definitely not PG, but what's new, if you don't get it go home, it starts PG, it's back, not for long, secret Paul Hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It was no secret that Jane was a fan of pastries, or anything sweet for that matter.The thing was, she was pretty much a snob about it. There were certain requirements that needed to be met for Jane to become a regular customer at a bakery. The bakery she used to go to went out of business, because people don’t know a good donut when they see it.So here she was, about to try another bakery that probably would get a terrible review on yelp in about 10 minutes.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Bakery

It was no secret that Jane was a fan of pastries, or anything sweet for that matter.

The thing was, she was pretty much a snob about it. There were certain requirements that needed to be met for Jane to become a regular customer at a bakery. The bakery she used to go to went out of business, because people don’t know a good donut when they see it.

So here she was, about to try another bakery that probably would get a terrible review on yelp in about 10 minutes. Jane walked in, almost instantly the smell of baking reached her. 

Alright, one box checked they didn’t buy their stuff. She hated it when they would just buy the items and sell them for a higher price, and you’d be surprised at how many places do that, and how many people fall for it.

In the back she could see someone rolling dough, ah there’s the second one. They make everything by scratch (well she’s assuming everything, but at the least the bread is).

There were no bright and tacky colors on - well - anything. Their cream colored walls were peaceful and not frighteningly bright and reminding Jane of bubblegum stuck in her hair. So there’s the third and mostly optional box checked.

When she went up to the counter she was greeted by a woman, Catherine it said on the name tag, who was polite and not overly excited. Jane was not a fan of people who worked the register that had incredibly fake smiles and were clearly not happy to be there but were pretending to be.

Then the woman checked a box Jane didn’t even know she had.

“Hello welcome to  la pastelería, what can I get you?”

Jane quickly picked her  _ ‘trying this place out’ _ item and watched as the woman moved to get it. She turned around and told her that they were almost ready if she was willing to wait a few more minutes. Jane pondered this, then agreed. This was the first place that had even come close to her previous bakery.

As she waited she watched the staff move around. They all clearly knew each other, and Jane pretended to not notice her cousins in the kitchen. How she hadn’t known they worked there is anyone’s guess, but it was a plus.

No matter how many times she tried though, she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of the woman who helped her. Catherine was busily cleaning the counter, and rolling her eyes at whatever Anne was saying to her. (Anne and Kat were her cousins, Anne was more prone to annoying people to death though)

“Seymour!” Catherine called out suddenly, holding a bag.

“Thank you.” Jane replied, handing her card over to Catherine. 

Catherine briefly looked Jane over, and Jane (pretending not to notice Catherine checking her out) dropped her bag suddenly.

Was it a  _ little  _ cruel to bend over and grab it showing a little cleavage?

Maybe.

If Catherine had been drinking anything she would’ve spit it out fast. Instead she started coughing uncontrollably, clearly caught off guard by this act.

“Oh my god, are you alright?!” Jane asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You can go, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure…..”

Safe to say, Jane found her new bakery.

_______________

They also had good coffee.

So it was a win win, because now she didn’t have to stop and buy expensive ass coffee from Starbucks anymore. Instead she could buy average priced coffee that was just as good, if not better, as Starbucks.

Although that could be from the fact that Jane really liked one of the workers that somehow kept serving her. (She was beginning to suspect that when Catherine saw her down the street she volunteered for the register, but that could be her hopes.)

“There you are, you’re normal?”

“Yep, thank’s Cath.”

“Anytime, I mean you are paying me soooo….”

“Whatever, just give my damned coffee and donuts.”

“Yes ma’am.”

____________

That’s how it was for a while.

Friendly banter.

Friendly.

Until suddenly it wasn’t so friendly at all. As Kat had commented the day before it had become rather flirtatious. 

And Jane wasn’t complaining.

As Catherine turned to get her normal, Jane’s eyes completely betrayed her and raked themselves over Catherine’s body. It’s only when she sees Kat’s raised brow that she realizes she’s doing it, and then promptly stops checking her out.

And if Catherine does the exact same thing while Jane’s walking away who is she to judge?

__________

“There she is, been waiting for you.”

“Have you now? Sorry to keep you waiting, I’ll be sure to be on time tomorrow.”

“See to it that you do Mrs. Seymour.”

It’s totally old school, but it works. Because not even 2 seconds later Jane’s telling Catherine she isn’t married, and is still very much single.

She maybe stresses the fact that she’s single to her, but that really isn’t relevant.

___________

It’s become second nature to Jane to flirt with Catherine at every chance she gets, and she hopes Catherine feels the same.

There was an incident where they were dangerously toeing the line between inappropriate and outright dirty talk. It’d taken Anne bursting through rather obliviously and demanding Catherine help her because she kind of set the kitchen on fire.

Then there was the time where they’d almost kissed and Jane was still upset with Kat for interrupting because there was a line.

Then there was when Catherine actually came around the counter to prove that she could pick Jane up, and it didn’t really matter that the place was packed when she did pick her up. All that mattered that Catherine was touching her, and she most definitely had abs.

When she’d started speaking in Spanish Jane briefly thought something was wrong. But when Catherine briefly spoke in English assuring her that she was fine Jane realized she must be saying something of importance. The only words she could make out though were  _ ‘hermosa’  _ and  _ ‘dulce’. _

_________

When Jane walked in she was fully expecting Catherine to be standing there with a smile and confidence.

She wasn’t there.

“She’s on vacation, she won’t be back for about 3 weeks.”

Jane ignored the disappointment that rolled in her stomach at that, but then quickly moved up to the counter anyways. Instead of Catherine she was met with a man, ginger. He smiled at her charmingly.

“Hello what can I get you?”

_________

The person that Jane wasn’t referring to in her head as replacement Catherine’s name was Henry. And he was actually kind of nice. He laughed at her occasional jokes, and kept trying to pay for her food when she was especially upset.

This time she  _ did  _ miss the expression on Anne’s face when she saw them interacting.

_________

“Henry, can I have my normal please?”

“Sure thing, hey anything new happen with Alyssa?”

“Oh my god you would not believe what she did to me -”

__________

When Jane walked in, already primed to ask Henry for her usual she stopped short when she saw Catherine standing at the register.

“Catherine!” She exclaimed happily.

“Hey, so sorry I’ve been absent, I won’t do it again.”

“Hmm you better not. Anyways can I have my usual? Hey Henry how are you doing?”

“Oh you know, the usual.”

“Crippling anxiety?”

“Exactly.”

When Catherine handed her the card back, she completely missed her rejected look. Jane smiled at her, and waved goodbye to both her and Henry.

__________

“So you’re friends with Henry now?” Anne asked, walking up to her.

“Hello to you too Anne, and yes I am. Why?”

“Just friends?”

“Yes, why do you care so much?”

“I don’t, I’m asking for a friend.”

“What friends?”

“You are so rude sometimes!”

___________

This time Henry was there to greet her.

“Sup.” He nodded his head at her, a little ridiculously.

“Hi.” Jane laughed out.

“So, I’m gonna go on a whim here and say you want your normal?”

“Wow, how in the world did you guess that?”

“I’m just smart like that.”

As they talked Jane caught sight of Catherine.

“Hey Catherine!”

Catherine’s head jerked up in surprise, but then she gave Jane a smile that could’ve rivaled the sun. No matter how cheesy Jane’s thoughts tended to go when in the near vicinity of Catherine, she couldn’t help but smile just as brightly back at her.

When Henry handed her back her card with a smile, Catherine came up to the front.

“Bye Catherine.” Jane whispered flirtatiously.

And walked away, with her hips swinging just a little more than usual.

____________

“Henry?!”

“Catherine -”

“Kat when you told me she was friends with a co - worker I thought you meant my elusive cousin Cathy, not my cheating asshole of a motherfucking ex!”

“I’m sorry, by the time I realized it was Henry she was already attached!”

“Oh my god, I don’t want to have to compete with my ex!”

“Compete? Did you see her sway walk today?”

“Yes, she swayed for Henry.”

“No girl, that sway was all for you.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“You were the only one she was really paying attention to, Catherine. Make your move.”

___________

As Jane walked in the shop she saw both Henry and Catherine at stations

_ Shit _ .

She’d never had to actually pick before, as she turned towards Catherine’s station she turned away to listen to whatever garbage Kat was saying and at the moment Henry lunged over.

“Normal?”

“Yep.” Jane said curtly, suddenly very uncomfortable.

Catherine turned around and stopped dead in her tracks, and Jane instantly noted that Catherine was wearing lipstick that was dark red and very much distracting Jane.

“Hey while you’re here can I ask you something?”

“Um, sure?”   
  


“So there’s this place downtown, and I was wondering if I could take you there sometime?”

Jane stood there awkwardly for a moment before speaking, “Um, I’m sorry but I don’t like you like that.”

Henry stared at her in shock, “What?! Why?!”

“I just don’t.”

She’d never seen him get aggressive, but right now he was on the verge of attacking her. Just as he was about to no doubt say something very cruel to her Catherine came out with a tray and  _ ‘accidentally’  _ slammed into him.

He fell over, and Jane resisted the urge to laugh and hive five Catherine because he totally deserved it.

“Hey douchebag, you’re fired.”   
  


“For what?!”

“Sexual Harassment, and you know what’s fun?”

“What?”

“You haven’t worked here long enough for me to pay you a severance check!”

“What?! That’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair is that you’re still here.”

___________

The next day Jane sat in bed, remembering everything that had happened the day before. Catherine had rushed across the counter and asked if she was okay while cupping her face. Normally that would’ve been the most exciting thing ever, but she was more focused on the fact that Catherine’s red stained lips were really close to her.

As she moved towards the bakery she felt her heart pick up. She was wearing lipstick, bright red, and definitely wasn’t wearing casual clothes. When she finally walked into the bakery she instantly met eyes with Catherine.

Her eyes lit up when she saw her, “Jane!”

“Catherine! C -”

“Stop, my name is Catalina.”

“Catalina? Wow that’s beautiful! It’s Spanish right?”

“Yeah, um anyways your normal?”

“Yep.”

Jane fidgeted for a moment until Catalina spoke up.

“Why are you wearing lipstick? Hot date?” Catalina asked, a tinge of jealousy creeping into her voice.

“SHE’S WEARING LIPSTICK BECAUSE SHE WANTS YOU TO KISS HER!” Kat shouted from the back, leading Jane to freeze in horror.

Catherine stared at Jane in shock, then looked down to her card that was sitting on the counter. At the exact same time they both lunged for the card, but Catalina got to it first. She snatched it up and held it above her head to keep it away from Jane.

“Is that true?” She asked leaning forward slightly.

“I - um - well - yes, but I totally understand that you don’t feel the same or -”

Catherine hooked her fingers into Jane’s shirt, and yanked her forward to meet her lips. Jane gasped against her lips before pressing forward (as much as one can with a counter in between them) and kissed back ferociously. When Catalina’s tongue swiped against Jane’s bottom lip, Jane responded greedily by opening her mouth.

As their lipstick smudged against each other, Jane let out a happy sigh against Catalina’s lips. Neither of them were willing to break the heated kiss, having waited so long to do exactly what they were doing. 

Catalina, slowly slid Jane’s card into her back pocket, grinning when Jane let out a whimper at the action. Eventually they moved apart, catching their breath.

When Jane finally opened her eyes, she looked into Catalina’s half lidded optics that were almost completely black. Jane and Catherine’s lipsticks were swirled together, painting their - well - faces with a nice average red. Her cheeks were flushed to a delightful degree, and she was staring right at Jane.

“Come back at 12, meet me for lunch.”

Jane nodded at her, ecstatic to finally be doing this with her.

“Alright…”

Catherine handed her a napkin to wipe off the red paint all over her face, and grinned at her. She then gave her a bag and a cup of coffee, _ because she ordered food there _ .

Jane did not forget why she was there alright?

As Jane walked down the street, only doing a half assed job of wiping away the ludicrous amount of lipstick she’d gotten on her face while she was - 

_ Kissing Catherine. _

Jane did not stop the squeal of delight that flew out of her mouth, because at the moment she wasn’t thinking of how everyone in the street looked at her like she was crazy (she probably was, but that isn’t the point) she was only thinking of the fact that she’d finally kissed Catherine.

And that she was going on a date with her later today.

“Yes!”

Jane practically skipped home, absolutely ecstatic that she was going on a date.

Then she remembered she was going on a date and had absolutely nothing to wear.

“Shit! Where’s my phone?”

Jane scrambled, searching for her phone so she could call her chaotic cousin who admittedly was the only one with fashion sense in the family.

“Anne! I need your help, and only your help. Not your judgment, not your shenanigans, just your help. I need you to help me pick an outfit.”

“What for?”

“A date.”

“With Catherine?!”

“With - yes with Catherine! Who else?!”   
  


“Henry?”

“Literally am I the only one who didn’t realize he was flirting with me?”

“Yes dear cousin, also did you know he’s Catherine’s ex?”

“ _ What _ ?!”

____________

Jane moved as quickly as one could in heels, she would’ve had to change anyways the CEO of her work had visited. So at least she had an excuse as to why she was changed.

Catherine was also changed, which was kind of a relief.

“Hey! So, I realized that I should’ve probably asked you if you liked Italian food.”

“I do.”

“Well we’ll know that for next time.”

“Smooth Catherine, smooth.”   
  


“Shut up, I didn’t hear a no.”

“That’s because I didn’t say one.”

Catherine blinked, then grinned, then grabbed her hand, then dragged her a good distance away from the bakery.

_ Let her remind you she’s in heels. _

“Not that you don’t look nice, you always look nice, but why are you in heels?”

“My boss came in today.”

“Ah, I see. Don’t understand, but I see.”

“Well you work in a bakery, it’s different from a law firm.”

“You’re a lawyer?”

“Oh god no, I just help around, basically the secretary.”

“Oh, because no offense but -”

“I do not have what it takes to be a lawyer, I’m well aware.”

“I feel like I need to tell you something.”

“Well what is it?”

“Okay so me working at the bakery?”

“Yeah?”

“Not really.”

“What?”

“I actually own the bakery, on the day you came in we were understaffed so I came in to help. And then I kind of kept coming in to see……. you.”

“That - that is so romantic, and adorable!”

“I am not adorable.”

“Beg to differ.”

“I don’t negotiate with beggars.”

“Wow, would be annoyed you just put me down like that, but why has no one responded like that before?”

“Because people are idiots.”

“Okay, don’t tell anyone I said this, but people  _ are  _ idiots.”

____________

Their ‘second’ more official date went…. well.

_ It went great, amazing, the best thing ever. _

They went to a bistro that Catherine knew, it was formal so Jane had to wear a particularly provocative dress.

(“It’s the only thing I have!”

“Jane, where did you wear this?!”

“That is not relevant, and like hell I’m gonna tell you Anne!”

“What about me?”

“ _ No _ !”)

But the look on Catherine’s face made the uncomfortable looks she’d gotten all worth it.

Except for maybe that homeless guy, that had been extra uncomfortable.

They’d talked about everything, and since Catherine had shared about being from Spain, Jane shared about France. Which had admittedly shocked Catherine at first, considering she couldn’t hear any remnants of a French accent until Jane said a few words she wasn’t fond of. 

“If I cuss, you’ll hear it.”

“Well cuss then.”

“Catherine! We’re in public!”

“So? I’ll do it too.”

“Fine.”

“Yes!”

“ _ Shit _ .”

“Woah, that was really obvious, alright shit.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Even better, fuck.”

“Ass.”

“Eh, not as much. Ass.”

“That’s it.”

“Come on, there has to be more!”

“There is, but they’re reserved for one place only.”

“And where might that be?”

“Do well tonight and you’ll see.”

“I don’t - oh!”

____________

Catherine did get to hear those reserved phrases that night.


End file.
